bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Sleepers
, infested with multiple Sleepers.| |species_powers = Internal Explosives, Limited Poison, Limited Telepathy, Mutation, Possession, Speed, Strength |species_locations = The Void |species_status = Active |species_pron = SLEE-pers }} The Sleepers are a species residing within The Void. History Around the year 989 A.G.C., a Matoran called the [[Joker|''"Joker"]] attacked the Isle of Doppel Nui with an array of explosives, demolishing the Doppel Nui City Hall. It would eventually turn out that the ''"Joker" was infected by a Sleeper under the orders of the Void Foundation. During mid-999 A.G.C., a second Sleeper arrived on Doppel Nui and began to murder Matoran with its' new host body. Through the combined might of Linke and Recht, the Sleeper was defeated and imprisoned. Two months later, the "Joker" returned and attacked Doppel Nui again. Linke and Recht were able to get to him on board his Airship made of Sleepers, and fought him. He ended up dying, but managed to kill the Toa of Doppel Nui in his suicidal bomb attack. Soon after the "Joker" incident, The Void was opened on Recla Nui by the Makuta Veix, Eish, and Seraph. The trio captured a number of Sleepers for the Void Foundation to begin their experiments on. Abilities & Traits Considered one of the weakest species that live within of The Void, they are minuscule, and almost invisible to the naked eye. They seep into the bodies of a host, usually a Matoran with a weak constitution, and remain dormant inside of the body. After an incubation period, typically around one-hundred years or so, the Sleeper awakens, and possesses the body of the host. When under full possession of a Sleeper, the host becomes faster, stronger, and more resilient. They acquire the ability to mutate their body, typically a single limb, into a grotesque, blade-like form that secretes a particularly lethal poison. Sleepers seem to have a telepathic communication system built into their being in order to speak to the other members of their cell division on any given island and they internally house an organically built explosive. The goals of the Sleeper species as a whole are simply to kill other Sapient Species and seek out their brethren in a future attempt to try to rule this new land by leaving The Void once and for all, with all of their kind united once more in the Matoran Universe. Social Structure & Interactions The Sleepers, being lost in the darkness of The Void, have no social structure or interactions. When they regroup in their possessed bodies, they become units, split up as needed, and kill until they have their own, new homeland. They then attempt to draw more of their brethren from The Void, however thus far this has met with mixed results. Known Sleepers *One within an unnamed Po-Matoran on the Isle of Doppel Nui. *One within another Matoran that was nicknamed the [[Joker|''"Joker"]]. (Deceased) *A number of Sleepers, that were within various weaker Matoran, which were integrated into an Airship by the ''"Joker". (All Deceased) *A number of Sleepers captured by Makuta Veix. *Many that Stiez injected into himself. Trivia *This species was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Double: Crime and the City'' *''Double: The Final Game'' *''VX'' Category:The Void Category:Species Category:Sleepers Category:Koji